mariofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Luma (postać)
Luma (znany również jako Morelowy Luma, Maleńki Luma, Mały Luma lub młody mistrz Luma) jest jedną z głównych postaci w Super Mario Galaxy i Super Mario Galaxy 2. Odgrywa rolę pomocnika. Historia Początki Jak zostało opisane w Historii Rosaliny, Luma po raz pierwszy spotkał małą Rosalinę niedaleko zniszczonego statku kosmicznego. Powiedział, że czeka na swoją mamę, która przyjdzie po niego na komecie. Rosalina obiecała poczekać razem z nim, a wkrótce później dwójka naprawiła statek, żeby poszukać jej samemu. Kiedy dwoje podróżowało przez kosmos, natknęli się na kometę zrobioną z lodu, a jako że nie było ślady mamy Lumy, postanowili się na niej osiedlić na jakiś czas. Pewnej nocy Rosalina śniła o własnej mamie, która ją zostawia. Po obudzeniu obiecała Lumowi, że się nim zaopiekuje, czym przypieczętowała łączącą ich więź. Dwójka wybudowała sobie dom na komecie. Niedługo potem pojawiło się więcej Lum, które zaczęły ze sobą walczyć o uwagę Rosaliny, która chciała powitać i nazwać każdego z nich. Jakiś czas później przypomniała sobie o swojej własnej rodzinie i znowu poczuła się opuszczona. Aby ją pocieszyć Luma przypomniał jej, że jej mama zawsze będzie jej częścią, po czym zamienił się w Latarnię, dzięki któremu mogła odwiedzać swoją rodzinną planetę co każde 100 lat. Super Mario Galaxy Wieleset lat później Bowser atakuje obserwatorium i kradnie wszystkie zasilające go Gwiazdy Mocy. Mały Luma na skutek wypadku spadł z obserwatorium i wylądował w Grzybowym Królestwie. Został znaleziony przez księżniczkę Peach. Niedługo później księżniczka zaprasza Mario do zamku na obchody Festiwalu Gwiazd i by pokazać mu znalezisko. Kiedy zamek Peach zostaje zabrany w kosmos, Mario stara się za nimi podążać, jednak zostaje zrzucony w otchłań przez Kamek. Peach wysyła jednak na pomoc małego Lumę, a zamek zostaje zabrany do centrum wszechświata. Luma przedstawia się Mario dopiero w Gateway Galaxy, gdzie prosi go o zabawę w chowanego. Po zabawie postanawia przedstawić go "mamie", jako iż Lumowie uważają, że może on jej pomóc. Tą osobą okazuje się być Rosalina, która daje Mario gwiezdną moc dzięki Małemu Lumowi. Wspólnie dwójka przechodzi przez kolejne galaktyki zbierając jak najwięcej Gwiazd Mocy, które zasilają Latarnię Obserwatorium Komet, dzięki czemu otrzymuje dość dużo mocy, aby polecieć do Centrum Wszechświata, gdzie Mario udaje się pokonać Bowsera i uratować księżniczkę Peach. Niestety gwiazda Centrum Wszechświata zapada się tworząc potężną Czarną Dziurę, która pochłania niemal cały wszechświat. Wtedy Maleńki Luma pojawia się, macha na pożegnanie, po czym razem z innymi Lumami rzuca się w otchłań, by ją zniszczyć. Na szczęście wszystko się udaje, czarna dziura zostaje zniszczona, a kosmos odbudowany. Jeśli gracz zbierze 120 gwiazd i jeszcze raz zagra finałową walkę, w której Rosalina dziękuje po raz ostatni, po czym razem ze swoimi Lumami odlatuje Obserwatorium Komet w daleki kosmos. Jednak wówczas scena zmienia się na opuszczony i zarośnięty statek kosmiczny, w którego wraku siedzi Maleńki Luma. Macha on do kamery po czym ulatuje w niebo. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Maleńki Luma pojawia się ponownie już w Prologu, gdzie Mario znajduje go leżącego w trawie. Maluch niemal natychmiast daje moc gwiazd Mario, dzięki czemu zdobywa on Spin Attack. Kiedy Zamek księżniczki zostaje zaatakowany przez Bowsera, a sama Peach porwana, Mario spotyka dwoje Lumów, którzy rozpoznają Maleńkiego Lumę jako "młody mistrz Luma". Decydują się pomóc Mario w uratowaniu księżniczki wysyłając go w kosmos. Mario i Maleńki Luma wspólnie podróżują przez kolejne galaktyki, aby w końcu dotrzeć do fortecy Bowsera i pokonać go jeszcze raz. Po wygranej walce i szczęśliwym lądowaniu na Statku Kosmicznym Mario, pojawia się Obserwatorium pod postacią komety i wszyscy widzą Rosalinę. Maleńki Luma jest przeszczęśliwy na jej widok. Rosalina dziękuje Mario za przyprowadzenie jej dziecka, zaś mały Luma obiecuje, że nigdy o nim nie zapomni, po czym bierze sobie jego czapkę na pamiątki i dołącza do Rosaliny. Obserwatorium Komet po wszystkich spowrotem zmienia się w kometę i odlatuje. Mario Golf: World Tour Luma pojawia się w najlepszej animacji Rosaliny, razem z innymi Lumami. Także tutaj ma na sobie czapkę Mario. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U W obu wersjach Luma pojawia się jako pomagier dla Rosaliny. Jednak Maleńki Luma jest tam jedynie wariantem kolorystycznym. Mario Sports Superstars Jako iż powracają animacje z Mario Golf: World Tour, Luma pojawia się tak samo jak w tamtej grze. Profile i statystyki Super Mario Galaxy * Trading card description: There are no other Lumas in the Galaxy that are like the very special Apricot Luma. This is the Luma that Rosalina gives to Mario in the beginning of the game, who grants Mario the power to do star spins -- a move that will be invaluable against many unforeseen enemies. * Prima Games Official Guide bio: There are many Lumasic in the cosmos, but this particular Luma is Mario's constant companion during his space travels. This cute little star gifts Mario with some amazing skills, such as the ability to survive in deep space and unleash a special spin that helps him break free of gravity and damages various dangerous denizens. While Mario explores the galaxies, he will meet many different Lumasic, from helpful black Lumasic tbat manage the charts of the cosmos to green Lumasic that hide a special secret. Super Mario Galaxy 2 "Mario found this lost little Luma. He grants Mario a mysterious power of the stars, which comes in handy as they explore the cosmos together!" Trofeum w Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Nazwy w innych językach Ciekawostki * Kolor maleńkiego Lumy to zdaje się być "cosmic latte" którym astronomowie określają przeciętny kolor kosmosu. de:Baby Luma es:Luma Maestro it:Sfavillotto Babylume fi:Baby Luma fr:Petite Luma en:Luma (character) Kategoria:Luma Kategoria:Byty kosmiczne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gwiazdy Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Postacie z Super Mario Galaxy Kategoria:Postacie z Super Mario Galaxy 2